Growing, Epilogue
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: Finished! changes in prt 8 to 10! last of series! 11 years have passed since the last part. everything has changed. everyone has GROWN up or old. 4 sisters, 12 kids. you don't have to read the other parts, what's needed is explained
1. Paige ::: The super Mama?

_**Growing Part 1:**  
_**Paige – The super mama?  
**

**--------------------**

In this very short epilogue there will be three kinds of chapters.  
- - - 1. The first kinds are chapters, which have something to do with the future of the charmed ones as we saw it on the show. You'll still see if what we saw there will match how things are here. Those chapters are marked with ?  
- - - 2. the second kind of chapters are like normal writing, showing a little scene of their lives in the year 2015  
- - - 3. Last but not least... there will be chapters, which deal with Prue's kids. The titles of those are mostly linked with the girl's passion and the happenings in the chapter. They're marked with !

Now... a little less on the structure but on the actual story. We're in the year 2015, what means, 11 years passed. We don't have single women standing in front of us anymore; we don't have kids anymore, but most likely teens. There's nothing which is the same thing as in all my starting chapters. They're only the basics. Here comes what it's after 10 years. I think we all know how complicated it is, if you didn't see a close friend for a while... and how much can change in even a little amount of time. You have been warned ;)  
lats but not leats... most of the chapters are built up like the tv series 'once and again' there will be scenes of the life of the family mixed with the individual comments of the characters. Those comments will always come from the person, listed in the title of the chapter.

**--------------------**

**TRUDEAU**

**Pruedence**, called Prue: _45 years  
_**Andrew**, called Andy: _45 years  
_**Meghan**, called Mags/Maggie: _16 years  
_**Brianna**, called Ann/Anna: _13 years  
_**Liliana**, called Lily: _10 years_

**WYATT**

**Piper**: _43 years  
_**Leo**: _? years  
_**Christopher**, called Chris: _12 years  
_**Matthew**, called Matt: _7 years  
_**Melinda**, called Mel: _7 years_

**TURNER**

**Phoebe**, called Pheebs: _41 years  
_**Cole**: _? years  
_**Emma**: _10 years  
_**Emily**: _10 years  
_**Benjamin**, called Ben: _4 years_

**MANNING**

**Paige**: _39 years  
_**Michael**, called Mike: _24 years  
_**Bradley**, called Brad: _0 years  
_**Finley**, called Finn: _0 years  
_**Riley**, called Ril: _0 years_;)

**--------------------**

Paige was sitting on her bed, her husband Michael stood almost in front of her, getting dressed  
"Don't go"  
"Paige..."  
"Don't Paige me... you can't go... I can't handle them all by myself!"  
"Your sisters are there, they can help you"   
"They're not my sisters' kids, but ours! You can't go... please Mike..."  
"Paige, I have been home for a month now. I can't take off any longer"  
"Well... then... let's... you could take fatherhood holiday, then I go to work..."  
"Paige..."  
Michael said, sighted and then leaned down to her height and kissed her  
"I love you... you will handle this today... I'll see you tonight"  
With those words Michael started for the stairs of the apartment, they had in the attic of the manor.  
"Don't you dare to go now, Michael!"  
She yelled after him, but as he didn't listen, she sighted heavily and fell back onto her bed, trying to relax some more.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Hi, I'm Paige, Paige Manning. My life has always been a little... well a lot of trouble. When I was a teenager my parents died in a car accident. From then on I was left to handle myself.  
It was 14 years ago, when I met my half sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe. They're the best. My life changed completely. I became witch and with that, the success in having men, who love you for who you are and not just of what you can, decreased. My life became very chaotic, but that's how my character is anyway. It was okay. I actually loved it really much. I never had to do anything for more than just a few weeks. My life changed almost every week. It was cool. By now I had a billion of jobs and relationships already.   
about... oh let's say... four years ago... everything started to change. Prue got me into a commercial agency through her connections to them. At first it was just another tempt job but that soon changed. I found my true destination there: I started to love my work at this commercial agency. I never loved something more than that. Well, okay that's a lie. A year after that, I met Michael. Prue's photo agency makes a lot of pictures for the commercial agency I work at. I was signed to do this commercial for the airline Mike works for. Prue put herself onto that job as well, so we could work together. That's when I met him, only because Prue wanted me on the photo shoot there, I met my soul mate. It was love at first sight. Though I never actually thought, he could love me. Considering, he's indeed 15 years younger than me. But somehow we handled it.  
Sometimes I think, he's the one being older. The straight headed. Not the crazy, young one.  
He's a pilot. It's perfect. I have my freedom; I can be alone, when he's gone to work... we can technically be every weekend somewhere else... and when I need him he's there. Well... as you just saw... not always.  
Our wedding was great. Seriously! The fact, that he's a pilot made it possible for us to marry in Greek and still, have all my family and friends there. We both wore completely white, except form some, blue accents. It indeed was complete and perfect Greek wedding. Everything matched. We even had blue roses.  
We married a year ago, when I found out I was pregnant. We were thrilled. Well... he was. From the beginning, I knew, there was something different on this pregnancy. Something scary. And I knew well. After the second appointment, we found out we'd have triplets, yes, you heard right.  
After the 5th month of my pregnancy I had to go on bed rest, since doctor's feared I go into pre-labour. The hell started.  
For a month I'm now the mother of three, permanently crying, chewing my nipples, always dirty... little brats. I love the boys, I seriously do, but, I can't handle them. When I look at their faces, when they're asleep, I think... wow... that's my baby... but as soon as they're awake, the hell starts all over again. Mike is perfect with them. I'm a lousy mom. I know it. And I know my sisters know. One would have been enough already. But three at once? It's just something I can't handle.  
But, who do I try to kid? This all went too fast for me. I love Mike, I love my kids, but I don't love them as MY kids... it'd be perfect if they were just another niece or nephew of mine. If I didn't have the burden on me to... to care for them. If I just, could be the... cool aunty, always giving them everything they want..._**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Paige had been laying for only a few seconds when you could hear baby crying coming from the next room.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_You hear that? Hell's portals opened again. I better go..._**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"I hate, hate, hate it!"  
Paige mumbled, got up and wanted to go through to the babies' room. She put her hand on the doorknob and then pulled away and orbed out. She couldn't handle that, she just wasn't able to.


	2. Piper ::: Divorced?

_**Growing Part 2:**  
_**Piper – Divorced?  
**

**--------------------**

Piper laid in her bed when she started to hear the crying of the triplets upstairs. She sighted and turned around, trying to go back to sleep. It had no use. She tossed some more and then grabbed her pillow to cover her head. Piper let out a sight, when it finally seemed somewhat okay again with the pillow over her head. She closed her eyes again and again tried to go back to sleep.  
A little girl entered the bedroom of piper and Leo and stood right in front of Piper's body  
"Mommy"  
She asked in a whiny voice.   
"Mommy"  
She whined again, when her mom didn't react. Piper finally heard her daughter and opened her eyes, then removed the pillow  
"Make them stop"  
She whined. Piper sighted and looked at her little girl  
"Come here"  
She said smiling and lifted her covers  
"Why are they not stopping?"  
Melinda asked as she cuddled into her mom and piper covered her up  
"That's probably because your aunt is alone today for the first time"  
"I don't want the babies anymore... can't we give them back or something?"  
She asked her mom. Piper just smiled and crawled her head  
"No we can't... and you and Matt weren't much better when you were born..."  
"I want them to shut up... can we use magic on them?"  
"Nooo..."  
Piper said and continued to crawl her daughter's hair  
"Where are your brothers?"  
She asked  
"Matt's sleeping and Chris' with dad..."  
"Ooh right... they wanted to do this jogging thing..."  
Piper said and laid her head down as well... her nose and forehead touching the equal parts on her daughter's face  
"Can I sleep tonight on the couch?"  
Melinda asked  
"Why would you?"  
"Don't wanna hear the babies no more"  
Piper smiled  
"We'll see, okay?"  
Mel sighted as her mother kissed her nose gently. Piper then sat up a little and looked onto the clock  
"well... we can't sleep much more anymore anyway... you three gotta go to school... so why don't you wake your twin brother... while I go upstairs and see if I can help your aunt..."   
"He'll only throw a pillow at me again"   
Melinda whined  
"Aww... my poor baby"  
Piper said smiling and hugged her daughter tightly again, before getting up herself and pulling her bathrobe around herself  
"C'mon beetle bug... get up"  
Melinda sighted deeply before pulling herself out of bed again...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Hey, my name is Piper... Wyatt... yes I changed it after all. But only a few years ago. It always confused the kids... so Leo and I decided on Wyatt, once and for all. For all of us.  
The girl there... was the youngest of my children. Melinda. Yes, I got my little Mel after all. Chris is now twelve. Mel and her twin brother Matthew are 7. Leo and I are still, you shouldn't believe it, married. But this, we really can say we have to thank our kids for. After we had Chris, the doctor told us, the chances of me ever getting pregnant again are tinier than an elephant as big as a mouse being born. Leo and I were devasted. We wanted a family. A big family. We had a lot of troubles. We fought permanently and I was starting to give up. I saw our future. We ended up splitted already once.  
The worst back then, was still, that Chris more liked to be over at Prue's playing with Brianna, than spending family time. Brianna started to draw really weird pictures and Prue got worried. She gave them to Phoebe, who's nowadays a psychiatrist. She was very concerned about her as well. Especially since we all didn't know where she got that scenes from. We discovered together, that Chris was talking a lot to Brianna. The only way Brianna could handle what she was hearing from her cousin, was with painting it. Those pictures opened mine and Leo's eyes and we started to see a psychiatrist ourselves. Everything got better. What my sisters seemed to be able to handle perfectly by themselves, Leo and I needed help for. But, like I said: we managed it, after all. Though, I seriously don't believe, we really had handled it, if the news of me being pregnant again wouldn't have spread around about a year after we started to see the psychiatrist.  
Everything seemed okay again and it all got even better, after we learned, we'd have twins. I wanted girls. Barely. So did Leo. He wanted a little baby girl even more than me. Chris got that and didn't talk to us in days, because he thought we didn't want him either. When we learned, we had only one girl we were both, happy and sad. Today, I wouldn't want to miss my boys after all.  
Leo and i still would love more kids, but we're happy with what we have. Three seems the perfect match. I grew up with two sisters. Three siblings. we all have 3 kids. it seems to be destiny. But, Leo and I will never say never again...  
not only my family life changed, my job-life did too. Like Prue... I expanded. I have now 5 clubs around the region of San Francisco. Leo's so proud on me. It's a lot of stress to balance five clubs and three kids, but with the right managers, people who work for you and with a wonderful husband, everything's possible. The clubs are going better than ever and Leo and I are considering opening another few all around California, now that the kids aren't that small anymore and don't necessarily need their mommy 24/7._**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Piper walked upstairs and found the triplets all alone in their beds, screaming their lungs out.  
"Paige!"  
she called, but her sister and husband were nowhere to be found. She carefully picked one after the other and carried them thought to her sister's bedroom. She placed them on bed, not having three arms and started to crawl them one after the other, trying to clam them down, before even starting to set their bottles

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Those three are my newest nephews: Bradley, Riley and Finley. I can't believe anyone could not be able to love such chubbies. But while I'd loved to have more kids, Paige never wanted kids. She was fine with having her nieces and nephews. Now she has three at once. I don't think I would have managed that neither. But she has to. _**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Damn it, where are you guys!"  
Piper asked lowly... as she tried to calm the triplets down


	3. Phoebe ::: The screw up?

_**Growing Part 3:**  
_**Phoebe – The screw up?  
**

**--------------------**

Phoebe approached Cole. She couldn't help but giggle about his attempts to tie his tie.  
"Here... let me help you"  
"I'll never get that..."  
Cole admitted. Phoebe smiled a little  
"That and how to open bras..."  
Cole rolled his eyes  
"What? I'm right!"  
"Yes you are... and I know that... I just... can't believe how you can bring the easiest topics onto the topic of sex..."  
"Oooh that's very easy"  
She said and kissed him passionately  
"Mommy, mommy!"  
Yelled a little, light brown haired boy, running into the room. Phoebe slowly pulled away from Cole, to let him handle the rest of his tie himself. She knelt down in front of the little boy  
"Heeey... morning..."  
"You memember what's todai?"  
"Yes... I know that today's museum day"  
"And you come?"  
"I promised, didn't I?"   
"Buuuut you wewe busi lateli"  
"Benny... I promised I'd take the day off to go along with you and your group... and so I did."  
Phoebe told him  
"Yay!"  
Benjamin Turner yelled and ran out. Phoebe shook her head as she got up again  
"He's so cute"  
She said smiling  
"Yes he is... and even though he's the only boy of our kids he's the one looking most like you... so no wonder he's cute"  
Phoebe tried to suppress a grin  
"I love you as well"  
Phoebe mumbled as Cole moved with her back to the bed and let them both fall on the bed, starting to make out  
"Moooooooooom!"  
Emma yelled. Phoebe sighted and pushed Cole off of her  
"Daaaaaaaaaad"  
The yell from Emily, Emma's twin sister followed  
"Hey, hey, hey, stop it!"   
Cole yelled, looking at them  
"What's wrong here?"   
Phoebe asked  
"Emily stole my barrette!"  
"That's cause Emma broke mine!"  
Phoebe sighted deeply  
"Emily, give your sister that hair band... whatever back..."  
"But dad... she's not even planning on wearing it today"  
"You didn't let me finish, now did you?"  
Cole asked her. Emily looked down  
"You can have one of mine today... and tomorrow we'll go shopping and then Emma will buy you a new barrette from her pocket money"  
"But mom!"  
"When you broke it, you have to get her a new one, Emma"  
"You're stupid!"  
Emma said to Emily grabbing her barrette back from her twin sister   
"Hey!"  
Cole called after her, as she was about to leave the room  
"What's wrong now!"  
He asked as Emma turned around again  
"She stole my barrette and gets to wear one of mom's... how's that fair!"  
"Fine... then you get what you want as well... but you two realize, that this is a one time shooter, understand?"  
The two completely same looking girls smiled and ran to the bed kissing their mom's cheeks and then ran out again  
"And where are my kisses?"  
Cole asked, after they were alone again. Phoebe smiled and pecked his cheeks as well and then went back to making out.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Hey, hard to believe I'm Phoebe, huh? But I changed a lot since you last met with me. I turned from Pheebs to Phreebie to Phoebe Halliwell and now I'm Phoebe Turner. Ever since I have this last name, my life started to get more and more into set trams.  
About 2 years after Brianna was born, Prue and me found ourselves for the first time in the same position. We both were pregnant. It helped me a lot to have Prue by my side almost every step of the way. I was a little further than her and I was pregnant with twins, but technically our kids were developing at the same speed at the same time. I gave birth way before Prue. It's kind of normal, since twin births are always a bit earlier than normal ones.  
Cole and I were all over our girls form day one. Though Emma always was more into me and Emily into Cole.  
But the times weren't always this good. Four years later I got pregnant, again. Everything was prefect. We had the new baby room set and the girls were excited as well. Everyone was anxious, cause I was already in 10th month and over due date. The doctor's then started labour after all. They said, we couldn't wait any longer. Today I wished we had waited some more. There were serious complications during the birth. Danny not even lived one week. It was very hard on all of us. I mean... we all were thrilled about the pregnancy. I enjoyed every bit of it. I felt him in me. He was perfectly healthy and if the doctor's wouldn't have screwed this up, he'd be a happy 6 year old today.  
It was very hard for me to understand, that this part of me was gone. Simply vanished.   
Cole couldn't look at me... couldn't touch me for months anymore. I always thought... he thought, it was my fault, Danny didn't make it. But he was just afraid of all the memories. When I returned home from hospital, I found Danny's room completely destroyed. Cole had always seemed calm about all of this but there were little things, which showed how much this was eating on him. the room was one of those. Paige told me later on, that there was a terrible noise in the baby room after he came home the day Danny died.  
The twins were very upset as well. They always kept asking, how long it'd still be till the baby was there and then the day of the birth came and everyone told them, their little brother was finally going to be there. They came to the hospital and weren't allowed to see him. They were devastated. They had waited so long. We all had. A few days later Danny died... and... It was the hardest talk I ever had to do... to tell them... that they never would be able to hold their brother. Never could cuddle with him. Never could give him a bottle, like we had promised them to.  
Somehow... life went on... and... today I know, why I had to go through this. I got my diploma in psychology. I'm working at the hospital. I'm helping families, who went... or are going through the same we went through. I think that's what Danny would have wanted me to do. I hate doctors and I hate being around them. But there are a lot of families out there, who are feeling the same and I know, I have to help them, get over their suffering.  
When the biggest trouble was gone and I had my job at the hospital Cole and I made... a discovery... we had loved to never make... it was Ben... I freaked, when I got, I was pregnant. I had loved to kill Ben right away. Why? Cause I didn't want to loose a baby again at the very last minute. I couldn't handle something like that happening again.  
Cole and I both took a week off. We spend a lot of family time. Talked a lot. Also talked to the twins. And I talked to Prue... she kinda knew what I was going through. She could tell me how she worked it all out. How I could handle the loss and then having another kid, as well.  
I'm not regretting our decision to keep the baby. I don't know what I had done without Ben. After all, my kids made me the best psychologist you can imagine.  
I'm responsible for kids. Families are my best. I mean... c'mon... who could have a bigger family than I do? 3 sisters... 3 kids... 9 nieces and nephews... 3 brother in laws... we had everything already in this family. Health problems which start from not being able to get kids, over loosing a child during pregnancy up to loosing the child after birth. From kids who are troubled with their parents' fights to happy family. From boys to girls. From single kids up to triplets. From sibling fights to marriage problems. All child illnesses we handled already. Drug addicts. Parent dieing. Parent going away. Divorcements. Adoptions. And as sadly as I have to say, we even had cancer and heart attacks in this family.  
I learn in my job a lot about and for my family and from my family I learn a lot about and for my job. It's a constant giving and taking and I'm proud on me for handling everything and that everything seems to go so hand in hand in my life nowadays._**


	4. Prue ::: Alone?

_**Growing Part 4:**  
_**Prue – Alone?  
**

**--------------------**

Prue laid in her bed, still half asleep and half enjoying the peace and quietness. The door was opened and then she heard footsteps. Then she felt how the bed slowly sunk down on her left and then someone started to kiss her bare back, then up her neck to her cheeks, eyes and then finally lips. Prue started to smile and returned the kiss, slowly turning around  
"morning"  
Andy greeted her   
"morning"  
Prue mumbled as he pulled away and she opened her eyes.  
"Paige is downstairs... without the triplets, wanting breakfast; Meghan wants your car to get to school; Brianna claims to be ill and Lily locked herself in the bathroom..."  
Andy told her  
"which bathroom?"  
Prue asked sleepily  
"ours..."   
"right... tell Paige, she only gets breakfast when she's done feeding the triplets... give Mags my car keys and tell her, she only can have it, if she takes Anna and Chris along... the two younger once my astral self and myself will handle... and now to you... I love you... make breakfast... please eat something and have a good day"  
Andy smiled  
"see ya tonight"  
Andy said and kissed her again. Prue sighted and sat up more, tightening the bed sheet around her, and then used her telekinesis to get her bathrobe to her. She got in and then astral projected into the bathroom and got up herself.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Downstairs, kitchen of Prue and Andy:_**  
"Mom says you can have the car keys if you take your sister and Chris to school..."  
"what? But dad..."  
"I don't wanna hear it, Mags... whether you walk or ask one of your aunts to drive you or you take the others and take your mom's car..."  
"I could drive ya"  
Paige threw in   
"no you don't, cause Prue wants you to feed the triplets before you can have breakfast"  
"I did feed them..."   
"sure..."  
"morning"  
Chris said, as he entered the kitchen  
"morning... wow... you're already all dressed... and sweating"  
"yeah... dad an I were jogging..."  
"wow... you're such 'men'"  
Mags commented  
"you're so funny Meghan"  
Mags stuck her tongue out at him  
"hey could you stop?"  
Andy asked  
"where's Anna, anyway?"  
"she says she's ill..."  
"awww... really... I'll check on her..."  
"no... Aunt Prue's doing that..."  
"he's better gonna shower... or else I will not drive him anywhere, dad..."   
"Meghan..."  
"you're so..."  
"okay... you two stop this right now!"  
Andy said in a louder tone  
"Chris... take your aunt back to the manor... get a shower and a breakfast and then come back... Mags will drive you"  
"I hate you being the only one able to drive"  
"better get used to it!"   
"Mags!"  
Andy warned, raising an eye brow at her, a gesture the girls learned not to argue with, and then looked back at Chris.  
"go!"  
Andy told him and then Chris left  
"Paige..."   
"yeah... yeah..."  
Paige mumbled and followed her nephew.   
"I can only take them to school... I still have cheerleader training after school..."  
"it's okay... I'll handle it..."  
Andy told her.  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and..."   
"no. you're not calling Ashley now... you're helping me make breakfast and set the table"  
"daaad..."  
"don't dad me... just once do what I ask you to do, okay?"  
"right..."   
Mags mumbled and got dishes, cups, bowls and everything else. 

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Brianna's bedroom:  
_**Prue sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed. She felt her forehead  
"you're not even feeling warm..."   
Prue told her  
"I'm not feeling well..."  
"well... then we'll take your temperature and if the thermometer shows, you have no fever, you will go to school..."  
"noo..."  
"Okay... then what's wrong?"  
"nothing..."  
"Anna..."  
"my talk is total crap... I don't wanna do it today..."  
"Meghan looked it through, didn't she?"  
"yeah."  
"what did she say?"  
"that it's good..."  
"then it is good... now c'mon... get dressed... please Anna..."  
"it's bad..."   
"I'll tickle you and carry you to school afterwards."   
Brianna turned around and looked at her  
"you wouldn't..."   
"you know I would."  
"okay, okay"  
Anna said and threw the covers off herself.  
"Thank you..."  
Prue said and left the room to get dressed in her bedroom

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Prue and Andy's bathroom:  
_**Astral Prue looked somehow shocked. All over the floor of the bathroom laid medicine bottles and boxes. Her youngest daughter Lily was sitting in the middle of the chaos   
"Lily... what are you doing?"  
Prue asked, kneeling down beside her  
"I... have some headache... just wanted to get some aspirin..."  
Prue saw, something was wrong and took her daughter's shaking hands in hers  
"what is it?"  
"I told you... I just have some headache... and I'm writing an essay later on... so I need to... be able to concentrate..."  
"why didn't you ask dad for a pill?"  
"cause... I didn't want to bother you or dad..."  
Prue sighted  
"I don't want you to get yourself any pills, alright, Lil?"  
Lily looked down   
"okay..."  
"alright..."  
Prue said and kissed her forehead just in case. Prue always did that, if she didn't want her kids to notice she was checking up on their temperature. Lily sighted heavily at her mother's attempt. She had learned what that kissing forehead thing meant... and she hated it every time her mother did it.  
"Go downstairs... and grab yourself something to eat... I'll be down in a sec... Bring you some pain killer, okay?"  
Prue asked, seeing she didn't seem warm  
"thanks mom..."  
"you'd tell me if there was more, right?"  
Prue asked. Lily nodded and then went downstairs. Prue sighted, watching her go. Lily always had been her little sunshine, but on the other hand she also was permanently worrying her.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Half an hour later Prue came downstairs. She first showered, then got dressed and then tidied the mess Lily had left. She came downstairs and found her daughters on the table, chatting along. She leaned on the doorframe for a few seconds, watching them. Prue smiled. This reminded her on herself and her sisters. Then she finally stepped into the kitchen  
"morning"  
she greeted them... it was like a new start after all what was going wrong before  
"morning..."   
all three echoed  
"there you go"  
she whispered to Lily and handed her the little pill  
"thank you mom"  
"it's okay... and next time you ask, understood?"  
"yeah"  
Lily said smiling  
"what's wrong?"  
Mags asked  
"nothing... your sister just has a headache and an essay to write... so she asked me for some painkiller..."  
"Oooh"  
Anna made...  
"dad already gone?"  
"yeah"  
Mags answered. Prue then noticed the jelly lips on her dish  
"dad left those"  
Prue smiled   
"yeah I know... he used to do that a lot when you girls where little"  
she told them smiling  
"that's so yuck"  
Anna commented  
"not it's not... it's cute"  
Lily told her sister  
"yeah... we can be happy our parents are still this happy together..."  
Meghan told her little sister. her bets friend's parents had gotten a divorce a while ago and her friend had always been completely devastated. So she was more than glad, her parents were alright with each other.  
"yeah whatever"  
Prue smiled  
"you girls have everything?"  
"yes..."  
Mags said...  
"we're all set... just waiting for Chris... the airhead"  
"don't call him airhead!"  
Anna defended. Chris and her where something like best friends while Mags and Chris where like cat and dog.  
"you don't talk to your sister in that way and you don't talk about your cousin that way"  
Prue lectured them  
"when you talk about them..."  
Mags mumbled as Chris finally made his way into the house  
"okay... then where are my kisses?"  
Prue asked smiling  
"on your dish, mom"  
Mags joked. Prue laughed a little and nodded  
"and the ones from you three?"  
she asked Anna went up to Prue, hugged her and pecked her cheek  
"bye mom"  
"bye... and hey... you can do that talk, okay? I believe in you... now you just have to believe in yourself"  
Prue told Anna, what she always used to tell Piper in these situations.  
"I know"  
Anna said smiling and then went over to Chris... as they started to chat as well  
"waait! Chris?"  
"yeah?"  
"who's driving the rest today?"  
"umm... as always... Lily goes with Aunt Phoebe and the twins...and mom takes the rest..."  
"alright, bye..."  
she said and then Mags pecked her cheek  
"bye... drive careful, okay? Want my car back in a piece, alright?"   
"moom..."  
"yes I know you drive good... now go"  
she said smiling and the three left  
"I'll take you to the manor... come on"  
she told Lily and wrapped an arm around her   
"no... I'm fine, mom"  
Prue sighted  
"your headache already going away?"  
"yeah... will you be at home when we come?"  
"yes I will... only have to go into agency in a little while."  
"love you, mommy"  
Lily said and hugged her mom tightly. Prue kissed her temple and smiled  
"if you don't feel well you'll go to the nurse, okay?"  
"okay, mom"  
"have a good day Lil."  
Lily smiled and then ran off to the manor

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_You still remember me? I'm Prue Trudeau. Like you could see... not much happened. I'm still the 'mommy-sister'. I'm still the one handling and dealing with everything I can, though Andy's a big help.  
Andy and I are still happily married and to our two children came another one. Lily. My daughter's are each blessed with a gift.  
Mags is the one who can handle everything with notes… music. She sings in a band, loves to dance and also is in the cheerleading team to do her dancing. I love when we sit in the living and she plays the piano. It's amazing.  
Anna is blessed with the gift of art. Her pictures and portraits of family members are hanging all over the house. You wouldn't believe, that the portraits are seriously drawn and not just a black and white copy of some picture. I sometimes think, she's better with the whole museum thing than I ever was.  
Lily is good with words. The stories she writes... goddess... I'm thrilled by what she does and I seriously wonder where she got that from. When she suddenly disappears, she's most likely in her room, reading. I don't know half of the books she knows and loves.  
Mags is now 16 and, to the misfortune of Andy, allowed to drive. Andy hates it. He's always worried when she's out. He knows what can happen and so is easily scared. Anna is 13 now. She slowly is getting into the boys thing. Andy hates that as well. As you can see, Andy seriously doesn't like the teenager and whatever comes after that age of our daughter's. He'd love them to be forever his little girls. Sometimes I like to think of him like Steve martin in the father of the bride. Though I know something he'll hate even more... when Lily gets into that age and he has lost his last little treasure.  
Lily, we also call her Lil, what seems to be a good nick name... since it's connected to her name and to her status in the family, is now 10. Though she's still this young, we never had more worries with a kid than with our little sunshine. We found out Lily had cancer when she was 6. She had kidney cancer. They removed it and everything is supposed to be okay now. Andy and I are always scared about her. For a whole year she was almost every day in hospital for chemo. It threw her back in school and so she wasn't allowed to go with Emma and Emily into one class after she was healed. She hated school. It seems to be better now again.  
But the worry never laves. Lily is a very shy and sensible kid. She'd never say, she wouldn't like something at school or elsewhere. She'd never say if something was wrong. If she was in pain. She is always afraid of bugging me or Andy. I guess she has that from those days in hospital, where she always though of herself as pain in the neck. Andy and I couldn't bring her off that thought. That's also the reason why we probably pamper her more than her sisters.  
When it comes to business things are almost the same as well. Andy's still a cop. And I'm still a photographer. I opened my own photo-agency when Lily started to go to kindergarten. The first time it was pretty hard, but nowadays it's going pretty good. When the thing with Lily started, I even was able to get a manager. That's why I don't have to be that often in the agency nowadays anymore. And I'm glad about it. I'm happy I have more time for my kids and Andy again.  
Lily worried me this morning. There's something wrong. I can feel it. _**


	5. Sex and its consequences

_**Growing Part 5:**  
_**Sex and its consequences  
**

**--------------------**

**_Later that day:  
_**"Mom?"  
"yes?"  
"did you get me a new tube of make up?"  
"yes... I placed it upstairs in your basket."  
Each of the girls had a basket which stood in the hall of the second floor. Everything Prue bought or received for them would land in these baskets: sweets, notes, letters, phone calls, laundry. The girls had to tidy them on their own. Every evening.   
"That's the point... there was nothing in my basket... that's why I'm asking..."  
"I bought it, Mags"  
"I'll kill her"  
"waaait... kill who?"  
"who? Mom... who in this house would steal my make up?"  
Prue sighted  
"go to your room and finish your homework..."  
"I did finish them... and you promised I could go for some ice cream with Robbie when I finished them in time... and that for I need my make up..."  
"get ready... what you can do... I'll talk to Anna... and she'll come in a second upstairs to apologise..."  
"can't I just..."   
"Meghan... please... I can't take this sister fight right about now..."  
"why? What's wrong?"  
"I just... have a feeling... that something isn't right with Lily..."  
"she looked pale today..."  
"I know... but she said she was fine... and she doesn't feel warm... so I'll have to believe her..."   
"want me to talk to her?"  
"no... But please... don't start fights now, okay?"  
"yeah okay... but... you don't have to hurry with the make up... I'm... gonna call Robbie and move the date to some when else."  
Prue smiled  
"what?"  
Mags asked  
"don't ever call... going out for some ice cream... a date in front of your father... or you'll never get to get some ice cream again"  
"can't you do something about that one?"   
"he's a father... it'll never go away..."  
"can you talk to him... cause this thing with Robbie is really going serious..."  
"wait... you're not talking about... getting serious in the way of sex, right?"  
"mom..."  
"yes or no?"  
"maybe..."  
"alright... you'll not see Robbie in the evenings anymore until we two did see the doc for birth control pill."  
"tell me, you're kidding"  
"Mags... listen to me... okay? I was pregnant as a teenager as well... it's not that easy... and I'm not only babbling onto you... cause I'm one of those mom's who love to ruin their daughters' life with saying such things, but I know what I'm talking about."  
"I'm not you, mom..."  
"I know you're not... but that's doesn't mean you can't get pregnant now..."  
"okay... I promise..."   
"now... dad called and said he'd be late. So why don't you go upstairs, get Lil and you two pick some pizza for dinner. I'll talk to Anna. Send Chris home and maybe chat with your aunts for a while."  
"yeah... just gonna..."  
"call Robbie first"   
Mags smiled and ran upstairs. Prue sighted and walked out to the backyard. She saw Anna and Chris playing in one corner. Both pairs of twins in another corner. She decided to let Anna some more time to give the make up back... and instead went to the manor.  
"Anyone home?"  
she yelled  
"we're in the living"  
Piper called  
"heey... three of my favourite nephews..."  
she said smiling. Paige rolled her eyes  
"yeah take him..."  
Paige said nerved, passing Bradley to Prue.  
"Paige..."  
"what? I can't different... you guys know I love kids... I love your guys' kids... and I love them... as long as they're not with me..."   
"you have to get over this, you know?"  
Phoebe asked  
"I will... somehow..."  
Paige said...  
"okay... enough from me... what's with you... why are you here?"  
"oh just the usual... Andy's going to be late... I'm worried about Lily, Anna stole Mags' make up aaand Mags, quote: 'maybe', wants to have sex"  
"oookay... I love my kids"  
Paige said laughing  
"I thought we still had some years till the sex topic would start"   
"well, you have"  
Prue answered Phoebe.  
"What about Lily?"  
Piper asked  
"she... well... I found her this morning in our bathroom, surrounded by the contents of the medicine cabinet... she said she only had some headache... but... I'm not sure about that... I just have a weird feeling..."  
"you're just over worried... over protective..."  
"Mags noticed something was wrong as well..."  
Prue argued.  
"what does Andy say?"  
"Andy didn't really see her today... so..."   
"what ya gonna do with Anna?"  
"wait some more... see if she gives it back... if not, talk to her and ground her."  
"it's gonna kill Andy, knowing she starts the make up case... what means the boys case..."  
"I know..."  
"mommy!"  
Ben yelled as he entered with Cole again  
"looky"  
he said and showed Phoebe a little cup filled with brown ice cream  
"did you get daddy again to buy you some, huh?"  
Ben nodded proudly as Phoebe handed Fin back to Paige and picked her own son. She placed him on her lap and wrapped her arms around him. a second later Cole entered as well  
"I'll never ever send you out shopping with Ben anymore"  
"you don't want to see the shopping bags"   
"daddy bought me cookies and jelly bears and m&m's and..."  
Prue laughed  
"men will never learn"  
Piper added  
"hey"  
Leo said and entered as well.  
"hey..."   
Piper answered and kissed him back  
"where's Chris... we wanted to go jogging..."  
"again?"  
"yeah..."  
"why?"   
"cause we both know, that we neglected Chris a little lately with the twins... and so I wanna spend some time with Chris... and that jogging does me good and him for his training..."  
"alright... not gonna say anything anymore..."  
Piper said  
"soo where is he"  
"backyard... with my daughter"  
Prue told him   
"where else?"  
Leo added smiling.  
"Wait... I'll come with you... need to take Anna along... gotta talk to her about something..."  
Prue told him and they walked together outside   
"do I..."  
"nope... girls stuff..."  
"okay..."   
Leo answered  
"Chris?"  
"oh dad... I almost forgot!"   
"you coming?"  
"sure!"  
Chris said smiling  
"hey! What about me?"  
Anna called after him  
"about you I'm gonna care... come on... we gotta talk about something..."   
"wha..."  
"c'mon"  
she said and wrapped an arm around her daughter, leading her inside and sitting her down on the couch  
"Mags said, some make up of hers was missing... do you know something about it?"  
"no..."  
"Brianna..."   
"yeah?"  
"did you take it?"  
"yeah..."  
Prue sighted  
"okay... umm... Mags is out with Lily... to get some pizza. As soon as they're back I want you to give the make up back to Mags and apologise..."  
"okay..."  
"and you're grounded for a week..."  
"but... mom..."  
"let me finish... tomorrow we'll go shopping and get you some make up on your own..."  
"seriously?"  
"yes."  
"thank you mom!"  
Brianna yelped and hugged Prue tightly. Prue smiled and hugged her back  
"now go to your room... I'll call you, as soon as dinner's set..."  
"okay, mom"  
Anna said and ran upstairs...


	6. Midnight drama

_**Growing Part 6:**  
_**Midnight Drama  
**

**--------------------**

In the middle of the night Prue woke form sounds in the bathroom. She opened here yes and was blinded by the light from the bathroom. She closed her eyes gain and turned around again. She turned the light on her night stand on and sat up in the bed. She looked on the clock 2.13 a.m. . Prue grumbled and got up, walking to the bathroom  
"heey"   
"hey..."  
Andy said turning around in the shower   
"sorry... charges..."  
"well... sorry... but... daughters..."  
"yeah... I think they're over at Lily's room..."  
"it's after 2 a.m. ..."  
"well... there's light on and I heard Anna and Mags"  
"you didn't go in?"   
"no... Thought it might be important..."  
"it's 2 a.m. ... they have..."  
"no school tomorrow"  
Prue sighted   
"sooo what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"it's three things you won't like... and each of it belong to one..."   
"okay... start with Anna... she can't be big trouble..."   
"she stole Mags' make up..."  
"noooo! Not make up! Not boys..."  
"I'm afraid so... aaand I promised her we'd get some make up for her tomorrow"  
"why did you do that?"   
"cause she's 13... She needs her own make up..."  
"no she doesn't... she's ... my girl... you know?"  
"so was Mags..."  
"I hate you saying such things"  
Prue smiled at him and watching him getting soaped and all  
"okay... I guess I know... what's with Mags... she caused a car accident..."  
"no she didn't... way worse... for you..."  
"it gets worse than Anna wanting make up?"  
"yes... and I need you to promise me, that you'll not kill someone... after you heard it"  
"okay..."   
"she... as she says 'maybe'... wants to have sex with Robbie."  
Andy starred at her  
"Andy?"  
"I'm gonna kill him... and her"  
he said still starring at Prue...  
"you promised me you'd not"  
"please tell me I heard wrong when you said... sex and Mags in the same sentence..."  
"nope..."   
"what did you tell her?"  
"that she's not allowed to see Robbie anymore..."  
"Oooh I love you..."  
Prue smirked  
"... in the evening... till she saw a doctor and got herself birth control pills..."  
"I... do think... I'm having a heart attack right now..."  
"no you aren't, stupid"   
Prue said laughing  
"where from do you know that? My dad died on a heart attack..."  
"yeah and my did almost as well... so?"  
"okay... calm me... what's with Lil?"  
Prue didn't answer but instead looked at the door, which was coming from outside, where someone had knocked.  
"Come in!"  
Prue yelled. Mags entered the bathroom and looked at her mom, kinda scared   
"what's wrong?"  
Prue asked, immediately worried. 

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_**Half an hour earlier:**_

Brianna was creeping up to the attic, to her bigger sister's room. She knocked on it and then entered  
"Mags..."  
Meghan didn't reply  
"Mags... please..."  
"Anna! It's late... get away!"  
"no... c'mon... there's something with Lily..."   
"what? What's wrong?"  
"she's... she's burning up... it's crazy... I never felt someone being this hot... she... she's scared the cancer is back... she doesn't want to tell mom and dad cause she doesn't want back to hospital..."  
"w... wa... waaait a second..."  
Meghan said and fumbled around, turning on the light on her night stand, sitting up. "Lily ahs pain?"  
"yeah... she says she has it in the same spot, she had pain in... when... when... Mags I'm scared... she looks really bad..."  
Anna said, as tears shot to her eyes.  
"Shshs... Anna we need to stay calm now, okay? You can't freak now, okay?"   
Anna nodded and pushed her tears away  
"let's go... maybe... it's not cancer... maybe it's something else..."  
Mags said, getting out of her bed and wrapped her bathrobe around her, then went with Anna back down to Lily. Mags sat down on Lily's bed and looked worried at her. She really looked worst. She felt her forehead.  
"Did you take temperature?"  
Mags asked Anna. Brianna shook her head  
"okay... umm... go get the one from your guys' bathroom..."  
"you'll not tell mom and dad, right?"   
Lily asked lowly.  
"Lil... you're... really not looking so good..."  
"I don't want back to hospital..."  
"I... I know... but..."  
"there"  
Anna said handing Meghan the thermometer  
"we'll see, okay Lily? Now c'mon... let me take your temperature"  
Meghan told her and placed the thermometer in Lily's mouth. Anna climbed onto the bed and over Lily setting herself on the other side of their little sister.  
"Is... is the only thing hurting your stomach? Nothing else? No sneezing or coughing?"  
Mags asked, even though she knew the answer, since she didn't hear her at any time today.  
"Only my side..."   
Lily whispered.  
"but... I heard her throw up... several times... that's how I found her in the bathroom..."  
Anna told Mags and exchanged worried glances with her bigger sister  
"Mags... please say she's not back to that..."  
"Anna..."  
Mags said... not being able to go further and somewhat happy, that they were interrupted by the beeping thermometer. She grabbed it from Lily's mouth and looked at it. 41,17°C  
"Anna... go to bathroom and get Lily a cold cloth... I'm gonna talk to mom..."   
"no!"  
Lily cried out  
"Lily... you're... you've passed the temperature... any normal human can take... we have to call a doctor... at least talk to mom... or dad... or both..."   
"Mags please... I don't want this crap happening again..."   
"it happens whether mom and dad know or not, Lily... only by hiding it... nothing's getting better... the docs..."  
"will do chemo again..."  
"will heal you again..."  
Mags told her...  
"please don't"  
"I can't different..."   
Mags said, not wanting to loose her sister. Mags got up   
"Maggie... please..."  
Mags ignored her and left her room. She wanted to go to the bedroom, but then saw light and heard talking from the bathroom and knocked there  
"come in"  
came her mother's voice. Mags bit her lip and entered. She actually would have turned away cause of her naked father, but she was too worried about Lily

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Lily... she...s he's burning up... I... Anna got me... a few minutes ago... and... I took her temperature... and she's over 40°C... she says she has pain in her side... she... she... mom..."  
Mags said starting to cry. Prue didn't look at Andy speechless. She knew there was something wrong. She simply knew it. She went for her oldest daughter and hugged her tightly  
"shshshshs... we'll get her to the hospital... everything will be okay again..."   
"she... she doesn't want to..."  
Mags sobbed. Prue glanced back at Andy  
"I'm gonna get dressed"  
Prue nodded...  
"hurry"  
Prue told him, almost begging. Then lead Meghan with her to Lily's room.  
"Okay... umm... Mags... Anna... you two... go downstairs... make some coffee... and... Popcorn... and... Take any DVD you want..."  
"what about Lily?"  
Anna asked  
"dad and I'll take her to the hospital..."  
"we wanna come... please mom..."  
Prue looked at her daughter's begging face and remembered how often Grams had forbidden her and her sisters to come along or to be there for one of their sisters. She remembered how cruel it always was and how they always hated her for not letting them be there  
"okay... okay... but... go downstairs... okay? Make some coffee..."   
"okay..."  
"and... And... Umm... go to... to the manor... tell aunt piper where we are and to call your grandparents... and tell everyone, okay?"  
"okay"  
Mags nodded and took Anna's hand and lead her from the room. Prue sighted. She saw already from far how bad Lily looked.  
"Hey..."   
"hey."  
Lily said in a whisper, not able for more.  
"I thought we made clear, that you tell me if something is wrong..."   
Lily looked down  
"how long do you have pain already?"  
"a few weeks..."  
Lily told her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I don't want chemo again... please mommy... let me die... I don't want chemo again."  
Tears sprang to her eyes, as Prue heard what her little sunshine said  
"Lily no... No... You're not gonna die... no..."  
"I don't want chemo... my hair... it's finally long again... I don't wanna loose it... mommy please..."  
Prue bit her lip  
"the hair will grow again, baby... the most important now is, that u... you are getting really... really fast better now..."  
"don't take me to the hospital... please mommy..."  
Prue sighted... she was pulled between helping her daughter and doing what she wanted. Andy entered the youngest Trudeau's room as well  
"please mommy... no chemo... please..."  
Prue looked at Andy, who saw Prue was willing to leave her home. He shook his head and Prue looked down at Lily again  
"Lily... please... you have to listen to me now, okay? Dad will take you to the hospital now..."  
"noooo... mommy please"  
"shshshshs... we have to check this pains out, okay? It doesn't have to be cancer... it can... also maybe... be something else... we'll just check it out for now... and then we decide what we're gonna do, okay?"  
Lily didn't answer but kept crying... Prue looked desperately down at her  
"get her some blanket and some other things"  
Andy told her. Prue nodded and kissed Lily's forehead before letting go of her daughter's hand. Andy walked over and wanted to pick Lily as she disappeared, using her powers to reappear in her desk-chair  
"Lily... stop it now. I'll take you to the hospital, one way or another..."   
"no... Daddy..."  
"Lily, this has to be... you have to get checked out..."  
finally Andy picked her. Prue threw a blanket over her  
"I'm... gonna follow with Mags and Ann..."   
Andy nodded  
"I love you"  
Prue told Lily and kissed her forehead again. She was scared, it could have been the last time. She looked at Andy with tears in her eyes. Andy just pecked her fast and then disappeared with Lily. Prue bit her lip and sat down on Lily's bed. she covered her face with her hands and started to sob   
"oh god... please..."  
Prue took herself a few minutes to calm down and then went to the girls' room and got their clothes. What they wore the other day. She got dressed herself again and went downstairs and into kitchen  
"everything done?"  
Prue asked in a weak voice, showing she had cried.  
"Yeah"  
Mags said in an almost equal voice, just a whole lot worst.   
"Okay... get dressed... I get everything into the car already"  
"can't we..."  
"no... We're driving there, like any normal family..."  
"but..."  
"goddess... girls... please!"   
Prue almost yelled  
"just once... I don't want to hear this buts with everything me or your father say..."  
the girls stopped complaining and so Prue grabbed the can full of coffee and the bag for Lily again and went outside to the car. 

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue and the girls met Andy at the hospital  
"where's she?"  
Prue asked  
"they put her right into surgery..."  
"what's wrong?"  
"nothing... like we thought... it's her appendix... but... it broke... and... It's very dangerous... they... they don't know if she'll make it..."  
"noo..."  
Anna made and leaned into her mom, even more. Prue was short before breaking down herself. Meghan just stood somehow behind. Holding her mom's hand tightly, crying silently...  
"okay... c'mon... you guys better sit down..."  
Andy said and lead Prue and with that also the girls to some close by chairs. Prue sat down in the middle. Meghan clung onto her right arm. Leaning her head on her shoulder but sitting straight. Anna sat down on Prue's left side and laid her upper body down on her mom's lap. Prue crawled Anna's head and Mags' hand, while she starred into Andy's eyes, who crawled her head, to calm her down  
"I should have... made her talk... not... give her pain killers..."  
"this is not your fault..."   
"the hell it isn't... I'm her mother! I should have known!"  
"Prue... this is not the time..."  
he whispered...


	7. Welcome to the wonderful world of mother

_**Growing Part 7:**  
_**Welcome to the wonderful world of mothers  
**

**--------------------**

At 8 a.m. the next morning Prue, Andy and the girls still sat in almost the same position in a room, some nurse showed them to, waiting for news from lily.  
"I don't understand how this can take so long... I thought appendix was something simple..."  
"not when it broke"  
Andy whispered back  
"you should take Maggie and Ann home... they need some sleep and you do too..."  
"they won't want to go..."  
"they're asleep... Mags gave up a few minutes ago as well... and you look, to be honest, pretty bad... you're up for more than 24 hours now... you need some sleep..."   
she whispered  
"I'm okay..."  
"Andy... I'll call you when something happens..."  
"I don't wanna leave you alone..."  
Prue smiled and pecked him  
"I'm gonna send Piper here..."  
"no... It's Saturday... let them take some time off with the kids..."  
"then I send my mom..."   
"honey... I'm fine..."  
"I don't want you to be alone here..."  
Prue sighted  
"okay"  
she answered and Andy and her kissed before he got up and put his hands on the girls, orbing with them to his and Prue's bedroom. He settled Anna and Mags down on the bed, somehow as close as possible, so they wouldn't notice Prue wasn't there anymore. He then went to the bathroom and called his mom. After the second ring, his mom answered already   
"Andy?"  
"hey mom"  
Andy answered  
"is Lily okay?"  
"I don't know... they took her so surgery right after I got into hospital... Prue wanted me to bring the girls home and get some rest... that's why I'm home now..."  
"they took her to surgery?"  
"yeah... it's... not cancer... it was her appendix... it broke... and they're taking it out... it's critical... umm... mom... look... I didn't sleep at all last night... and... I just... don't want Prue alone in the hospital... could u..."  
"yeah... sure... sweet dreams"  
"thanks... umm... Prue's in room... 213... we... she was able to wait there till Lily would come to the room"  
"alright... good night"   
"I don't know if I can fall asleep..."  
"take a sleeping pill..."  
"no... I wanna hear if Prue calls..."   
"alright... if you say so..."  
"bye mom"  
Andy said and hang up. Andy sighted and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, taking some minutes until going back to the bedroom and laying down on his side, while the girls laid on Prue's. He covered them up a little and then went to sleep himself. 

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue held her breath as someone knocked on the door. She looked up at it as seconds later Julia entered. Prue's hope sank and she looked down again  
"hey"  
"hey"  
Prue answered lowly  
"you okay?"  
"I'd be... if... if Lily would finally get out of this damn surgery..."  
"oh honey..."  
Julia said and went to her  
"you didn't... see her... Julia... she... she was so pale... and hot... and..."  
"hey, hey, hey... shshs"  
Julia said and hugged her  
"she'll be okay..."  
"I told that the whole night Anna and Mags... and you're only telling me it, for the same reason I told them..."  
Prue told Julia, who smiled   
"welcome in the world of mothers..."  
Prue smiled a little as well... tears still in her eyes   
"why don't they come here... and say how she's doing... why..."  
"Prue... you have to stop or you drive yourself crazy..."  
"I just wished I could see her..."  
Prue whispered and leaned into Julia, starring into nothing. Julia just started crawling her back, trying to calm them both for a while... finally the door sprang open and a bed was rolled in. Prue sprang up form the bed already in the room and looked at the small figure on the bed. Her youngest daughter. She looked at the doc with a questionable look  
"Mrs. Trudeau?"   
"yeah. Is... Is she okay? Did she make it? What's wrong?"   
"your daughter is alright. Don't worry. It just took us a while to get everything of the appendix out since there were little parts everywhere. We had to remove all the blood and wait tills he got more stabile from time to time."  
"but she's okay now..."  
"yes... she should be... we just have to be extra careful with the risk of infection. Her immune system is pretty down with the fever she has, but we're sure she'll make it"  
"what's with the iv?"  
"pain killers"  
"alright..."  
"okay... but last but not least I have to ask you... why did you wait so long to bring her here?"  
"she... didn't tell us... you see she had cancer... a few years back... and she was afraid... it was back... she didn't want to go back to chemo and so she hid everything..."  
"I see. Well, if you need anything just press the bottom. Your daughter should wake any minute"  
"thank you"   
Prue said as the doc and nurses left  
"I'll leave you two alone... call the manor  
"but... only the manor... let Andy and the girls sleep a little..."  
"okay"  
Julia said smiling and pecked her temple. Prue smiled back and then went over to the bed and sat down on one of the chairs, taking her daughter's hand in hers, crawling her pale cheek. Half an hour later. Lily opened her eyes. She carefully looked around and then saw the IV in her arm. She suddenly started to panic, hyperventilate.  
"No! No!"  
she yelled, pulling the IV out of her arm. Prue couldn't react fast enough to keep her from it. The monitors automatically started blinking an alarm going off  
"Lily... Lily!"  
Prue yelled, trying to hold her back  
"no... No chemo... I don't want chemo"  
Lily said giving into Prue's strength and laying back down  
"shshshs"  
Prue whispered to her. She leaned her face to the equal parts of her daughter looking into her eyes, crawling her sides  
"shshs... everything's okay... you're okay"  
"I don't want chemo, mommy"  
"you don't get chemo..."  
a nurse and doctor came into the room. They saw heartbeat and breath almost normal again and so let Prue proceed while they set the IV again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"it was just your appendix... you're gonna be okay... the IV is just painkillers..."  
Prue whispered  
"you're okay... you're okay"  
"I want home..."  
"shshs..."  
Prue whispered again and pulled away  
"no! Mommy! Stay!"  
Prue sighted  
"okay... I'm here... I'm here..."  
Prue whispered and then laid down next to her. Lily laid her head on her shoulder... hiding between Prue's shoulder and face.  
"Shshshs..."  
Prue whispered and kissed her forehead. Prue reached with her hand over Lily and crawled the back of her head.  
"its okay..."  
Prue told more herself than Lily  
"Lily... we need to talk about something"  
Lily didn't react  
"you almost died today... just cause you didn't tell me or dad or anyone else about this pain you had. You have to tell us such things, Lily. We don't want to make you suffer, baby... we just want to help u... okay?"  
Lily again didn't reply, but Prue knew she still was awake  
"alright?"  
Lily slowly nodded  
"promise you'll tell me if something like this happens again?"  
Lily nodded again  
"promise"  
she whispered. Prue kissed her daughter's forehead  
"I love you"   
she told Lily and then continued to crawl her, get her to sleep, rest a little...


	8. Meghan ::: Music is the key!

_**Growing Part 8:**  
_**Mags – Music is the key!  
**

**--------------------**

Meghan opened her eyes and looked around, still somewhat sleepily. She noticed she was home and sat up. Slowly the things which happened last night came to her mind and she growled. They had taken her home. She looked at her mom's alarm clock 10am. She slowly peeled herself out of bed. She was mad at her parents, but couldn't wake Anna. With the moving Anna woke up  
"Mags? Where's Lily?"  
"at the hospital... we're home..."  
"I wanna see her..."   
"yeah... me too!"  
Andy woke from the babbling and turned around to face his daughter's  
"I hate you!"  
Mags yelled at Andy, seeing he had moved.  
"Wha...? Mags!"  
Andy yelled after her, since she already was out of the door. Andy sighted and fell back to bed. Anna got up as well and left  
"great... she tells me to take them home... and who are they mad at?"  
Andy asked...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

After a few minutes he got up and walked downstairs. He found Meghan in the living, playing piano.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_People, have always been singing  
To wipe away tears, to ease all the pain (oh)  
Music, has always been healing  
Some people just sometimes, and others again and again and again  
So we hope that today you are ready, to understand  
_

_Whenever you're falling down  
Hopeless and pushed around  
Find your own melody  
Trust me that music is the key  
It makes you feel proud and strong  
Helps you to carry on  
If you are down on your knees  
You should sing it with me  
Music is the key  
(sets you free, yes)  
Stories, we've always been telling  
Its part of our nature to speak with a friend  
So we hope that today you are ready, to understand  
_

_Whenever you're falling down  
Hopeless and pushed around  
Find your own melody  
Trust me that music is the key  
It makes you feel proud and strong  
Helps you to carry on  
If you are down on your knees  
You should sing it with me  
Music is the key  
_

_It's the key to the heart of all people  
It can open the door to your soul  
It's the key to the world  
where the flower of love always grows  
don't you know  
don't you know  
_

_Whenever you're falling down  
Hopeless and pushed around  
Find your own melody  
Trust me that music is the key  
Whenever you're losing faith  
Just wanna leave the place  
Come sing along with me  
Trust me that music is the key  
Just sing with me loud and strong  
Help us to carry on  
If you are down on your knees  
You should sing it with me  
Music is the key  
Sets you free  
Music is the key  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy knew better than to interrupt her when she was playing like that. He sighted and went through to the kitchen, where Anna sat and drew something. He looked at her  
"Anna..."  
she turned away from him and Andy sighted again.  
"Great..."  
he mumbled and went to make some coffee. He drank some of his coffee and then started to go for the manor.  
"Morning"  
"hey... you home?"  
"Yeah... and the girls are mad at me for taking them home..."  
"well... you'll be mad at Prue... your mom called... Lily's out of surgery and okay... she wanted you guys to sleep some more..."  
"I knew she wouldn't call... could you and... Phoebe... maaaaaaybe talk to Anna and Mags?"  
"yeah sure..."  
"thanks Piper..."  
"Phoebe!"  
"yes?"   
"c'mon... gotta talk to teenagers!"  
"nooo!"  
"yes! c'mon!"  
"why do you always say yes to such kind of things?"  
"cause I can't say no"  
Piper sang.

"Hey..."   
Piper told Anna  
"hey"  
she answered  
"what are you drawing?"  
"dad being hurt..."  
"you're not that mad, are you?"  
"yes..."  
"you probably fell asleep... and they just wanted you to rest a little..."  
"we told them we wanted to stay there and wait for Lily a million times!"  
"you gotta see it like that... you now have gotten some sleep and can stay with your sister the whole day... if you wanna... if they didn't let you guys sleep you'd be completely tired and would probably fall asleep while talking to her"  
Piper argued  
"I'm not really mad... but... Mags is... and... We agreed... that in such cases we'd all be mad at them... Lily's probably as well."   
Piper smiled  
"well... don't you think that's a little hard on your father?"  
Anna shrugged her shoulders  
"okay... c'mon... I make you some breakfast and then you and dad and Mags can go see Lily..."  
"can I help?"  
"sure..."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Phoebe carefully sat down on the bench, Mags was sitting on to play and, more scream than sing right about now. she stopped after a few more buttons pushed, finishing what she was singing  
"don't even try"  
Mags said, as she flipped pages in the book in front of her to search something else she wanted to play  
"Meghan..."   
Phoebe sighted  
"I don't get how they always have to baby me! I'm no baby anymore! I can decide things myself! I'm 16. I'm able to drive! If the state give same this right... why can't he? I don't need him anymore... I hate it... seriously!"  
Meghan exploded Phoebe looked down and smiled  
"I know... I felt the same"  
"you weren't the oldest... and you never wanted to care for your LITTLE sister... so don't tell me you know when you don't! Aunt Phoebe!"  
Meghan yelled at her. Phoebe swallowed and left Mags alone again  
"no chance..."  
Phoebe told Piper

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_I know just who I be, I know just what I need  
Don't need no sympathy, I just wanna live my life  
´Cause life is so beautiful in my eyes  
I love the birds and bees all in the summer breeze  
Or chillin' at the beach, I love to enjoy my life  
Leave your stress and troubles behind_

That's the way I am and I don't give a damn  
If you really don't understand, cause I'm payin' my own rent  
And I never ask for sympathy  
All I wanna know's if you're down with me  
So don't misunderstand, cause that's just the way I am

I know what's family, I know what's loyalty  
I know just how it feels for someone to love you right  
Cause life's so beautiful in my eyes  
I love expensive things, champagne and diamond rings  
But life without these things  
Is still a wonderful life, just be thankful you're alive

I'm gonna live the way I live  
Enjoy my life, live positive  
And help someone who ask  
It's time well spend  
'Cause that's the way that I am

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Impressed? Yeah. I guessed so. You don't know that face of Meghan Trudeau. You only know the little kid. It seems like everyone only knows that of me. I seriously ask myself when my aunts and parents and everyone else in this, and the other house, will finally understand, I'm not this little kid anymore.  
I hated what they did today to me. I can decide myself where I wanna stay, and I told them a billion times, I wanted to stay exactly where I was. They had no right to bring me home.  
It May have sounded hard when I told my dad, I hated him, but it's the truth... lately I really do. Everything I do... or want, he thinks, isn't good for me:  
Drive... I could make an accident... no not could... will... I will definitely... you know how 'good' it feels to hear that from your own father? Like every day? That your own father doesn't have this much faith in you?   
Robbie... Robbie's definitely the devil himself. Ever since I started to meet Robbie, dad tries to handle me like a prisoner in my own home. If it wasn't for mom, Robbie would have already broken up with me again, since I'd never see him.  
And now this. I just... this once, I wanted to stay with Lily. Be there for her. She's my baby sister. We need each other. I can't believe dad took me home. Like he did with Anna. I'm not Anna. I'm not a little kid anymore! And I seriously can't believe he send Aunt Phoebe to talk to me...  
so? You wanna hear a little bit of my life? What didn't you see already? I grew up in a happy family... okay... that May have sounded a bit too negative than it should... I'm glad mom and dad are still coming along just perfectly. Ashley's parents got a divorce two years ago. It was horrible. Ash's my best friend. She's great. She's often around, since she can't stand her parents... neither of them... anymore.  
When Lily was three, mom and dad decided it was time for Lily and Anna to get separated rooms. That's when I got the attic apartment. I love it. I mean... I have my own floor, all for myself. My own bathroom, my own little living... and a room only for my bed. Mom and I talked already about installing some kitchen things for me as well, but dad didn't want to... yes... there he goes again.  
the most annoying thing of dad is still that he's my, well our, whitelighter. He can butt in at any moment in any situation… but Anna, Lily and I made up a little spell with the tiny help of mom… she understood, we girls sometimes just need our privacy.  
the whole powers thing is anyway something… really cool, I guess. Though my powers are kinda boring.  
Me and my sisters have most likely a mixture of mom and dad's powers and then something elementarily. For me that's fire. Well… temperature comes a long with it. Mom once told me, how she had to pick me at kindergarten, cause I set the whole thing on fire. I warm up teas, cool down drinks… I astral orb, like we call the mixture of astral projection and orbing. I have telekinesis, like mom or more likely aunt Paige… and last but not least I'm telempathic, what means, I can move, feelings, thoughts, pictures, memories, anything… from mind to mind. When I was younger I only could transfer it from myself to someone or from someone to myself, nowadays anything goes… so if mom's like mad at dad… I can make dad read her thoughts and solve the problem… technically…  
Anna, lily and i… are one set of the new charmed ones… but demons aren't that much in common anymore. Mom and the aunts killed pretty much everything off the radar when we all were still pretty little and so the whole destiny bla bla, isn't this big after all anymore. But still, mom and dad wants us to come along the best we can… she's scared one day there will be again something coming up…something big… but I don't know… why should it?  
coming along with your siblings is easier said than done. Seriously…Anna and I are... most likely fighting, since Chris and I hate each other and Chris and her are something like bets friends... so we always get into trouble with each other. But as soon as it comes to girls' things or to boys or family... Anna and me are alright. She's starting to grow to a wonderful woman, I really have to admit that.  
Lily is an angel. Who couldn't love her? She's such a sweetheart. But, if I'm honest… I still don't see her as a 10 year old…s he's still the baby of the family and just as innocent as that, what makes it so easy to lover her  
I'm still going to school... what else? Mom and dad would kill me, if I'd break up with it. But I have a lot of things going on after school.  
Cheerleading for example. I'm not one of those 'typical' cheerleaders. I just am one, because I love to dance. Dancing I also do Thursday night's. Before I went to this course of dancing I made ballet. Now it's more like... dancing like your stars.  
On Monday I have band rehearsal. That's how Robbie and I got close and closer... and well... then we were a couple. The rest of the band was kinda shocked. We're all like siblings... and they were afraid, that if we broke up, the band would fall apart. It seriously would be hard to see Robbie like every day, if we weren't together anymore. But that won't happen. Even though dad would seriously support this.  
Mom often says, I remind her on herself. Robbie and dad are similar as well, she claims, but that's just her opinion. Robbie's nothing like the jerk, dad has been lately.  
Can you see Aunt Piper in the door? She heard I stopped playing... she wants me to go back to talk to dad... but she won't make it... no one will this time. But I always say that and then mom comes..._**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Mags..."   
"leave me alone, Aunt Piper, really."  
"c'mon... I made some breakfast..."  
"I'm not hungry..."  
"Meghan... please..."  
"damn it I said no! And when I say no, I mean no!"   
Mags then astral-orbed to her room. She lay down on her bed and starred at the ceiling which was full of little stars which loaded themselves with light and at night or when it was dark, they'd glow like real stars.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Mom's so much different... mom's... mom just knows what to say... so I don't react like I just did. Mom handles me, like I'm adult. Not some little kid. She accepted that I'm grown up. Before she decides anything belonging to me, she talks to me. Mom's the best!_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Meghan sighted, got up from her bed and went to her bathroom, took a shower, got dressed again and then astral-orbed to McDonalds she got herself and her mom some breakfast and then astral-orbed back to the hospital.  
"Mags? What?"  
"dad's a jerk and aunt piper and Phoebe helped him being one..."  
Prue smiled  
"not so loud... Lily just fell back asleep"  
"how's she?"  
"she's glad, she doesn't have to do chemo..."  
Mags smiled  
"I got us breakfast"  
"'set' the other bed... I'm there in a sec"  
Prue said, freed herself from Lily and covered her up.   
"Sooo help your old mother a little out here... why's dad a jerk, once again?"


	9. Brianna ::: The art of being!

_**Growing Part 9:**  
_**Brianna – The art of being!  
**

**--------------------**

"We heard her…"  
Andy told Piper as she re-entered  
"I'm sorry… I tried my best…"  
"I know... thanks... these days Prue's the only one able to get through to her..."  
"I'm done breakfasting, dad..."  
"alright... umm... how about you take a shower and change before we go back to hospital..."  
Anna nodded and got up. She was just out of the door as she turned around again and leaned on the doorframe  
"you know what's not fair? Mags behaves off... and she can be with Lily before I can... I hate this... it's always Mags or Lily... or damn charges!"  
"Anna..."   
"don't Anna me... dad... it's true... you and mom are permanently worried about Lily... cause... she's the one like permanently ill... and she's the youngest... Mags... you and mom permanently talk about... cause she hates you... what do I have to do to get your and mom's attention? Get myself killed by some demon or something!"  
she asked kind of calm and then ran upstairs  
"oh my god... sometimes I think... Prue and I did something wrong..."   
"you didn't..."  
"right... when did Mel tell you the last time she wants to kill herself?"  
"she didn't exactly say that..."  
"but she meant it..."  
"want me to talk to her?"  
"no... Thanks Pheebs... but... this is something... Prue and I have to handle... thanks for your guys help anyway..."  
Andy said lowly and orbed to the hospital. Meghan looked up and saw Andy alone...  
"I need to talk to you"  
"spare your breath"  
Mags answered  
"princess... he talked to me..."   
Prue said smiling  
"what's wrong..."  
"four eyes..."  
"can you watch Lily, Mags?"  
"sure..."   
Prue smiled and got up... walking with Andy outside.  
"What is it? Demon?"  
"Anna just threw into my face... that we don't love her... and asked me, if she had to get killed by a demon... before we'd notice she still existed..."  
"what? Andy... I... can't handle this right now..."  
"I know... me neither... but... you have to talk to her... you're a woman... you know what to tell her... I see that with Mags..."  
Prue started to rub her forehead  
"you okay?"  
"you ask me if I'm okay? Andy... we have three daughter's... one just told me she'll never talk to you one single word anymore... the other... almost died last night... and the last wants to get killed... or kill herself... or whatever else... and you ask me if I'm okay?"  
"I'm sorry... I... just think... she needs you right now..."  
Prue nodded slightly...  
"to our bathroom"  
she said sighting walking into his arms. Andy looked around and then orbed unnoticed out again.  
"Go... back to hospital... and... try not to... to fight with Mags... okay? Please..."  
Andy nodded and pecked her   
"sorry"  
Prue nodded and watched him orb out. She got herself some pain killers to avoid the pain of the upcoming migraine and then went to her bedroom and got a box out. She took it and walked to Brianna's room. She knocked gently on the room  
"go away..."  
"Anna... it's mom..."  
Brianna didn't answer and so Prue entered. She found Anna sitting on her desk-chair and drawing  
"can I talk to you for a few minutes?"  
"dad send you..."  
"kinda... can we talk anyway?"  
"do we have to?"  
"yeah..."  
Prue said nodding...  
"come on..."  
Prue said and sat down on the few giant pillows, which were placed in one corner of Anna's room as replacement for a couch or something. Anna sighted and walked over to her mom... sitting down with her.  
"I know... it seems unfair to you... I really do..."   
"I don't think you know, mom, really..."  
"I don't?"   
Prue asked and reached around her neck. She removed her necklace and handed it to Anna.  
"mom... what's..."  
"that's the necklace your grandma gave me... a day before she died... she said... it... shall always protect me... I... practically... saw her dieing... and when I realized, what had happened... I wished I was the one who had died... it was the first time I thought of suicide..."  
Anna looked at her mom, kind of shocked  
"the first time honey..."  
Prue told her and opened her box, then handed Brianna a picture. It was Meghan's ultra sound picture...   
"what's that?"  
"your big sister..."  
"what's that supposed to mean?"  
"when... when I lost Mags..."  
"you were miserable and dad and you split up... ya...ya..."  
"no...I didn't want to go on living with this pain... if your grandma... and aunts... and dad wouldn't have been there... I probably... I don't know what I had done..."  
"I have no boyfriend... no grandma... my parents are always busy with other things... and so are my sisters..."  
"okay... 1:0... You're good... but wait..."   
Prue said and got the lyrics of a song out of the box and showed it to Anna  
"I know that song... "  
"Really? Did you know... that your mom almost jumped from a bridge, cause of that song?"  
Anna looked at her mom and then back down at the song   
"aunt Phoebe and I were in a bad accident. She had told me she hated me... and I made a huge mistake. I screwed up... aunt Phoebe ended in hospital. I felt like... whoever I loved... was cursed..."   
"Mags told me once about this story... why you are weird on... some day... in august, I think"  
"6th of August... yes... I really was cursed, but I didn't know back then..."   
"1:1, I'd say it's a draw..."  
"yet..."  
Prue said smiling  
"you have more?"  
"yeah..."  
Prue answered nodding  
"I don't think I want more..."  
"well... I want you to have less such memories than I have... so I think I'll shock you some more..."  
Prue looked through things in her box and found what she was searching. She handed Anna the little crumpled paper...  
"what? Mom that's a spell..."  
"really?"   
Prue asked smiling  
"it's the truth spell... I wanted to know... if your dad was able to deal with me being a witch..."   
"he didn't right?"  
"he said he wanted a normal life... no witchcraft"  
Prue said and handed Anna a tiny piece of stone glued to an etiquette of a whine bottle.  
"What's that?"  
"a tiny piece of your father's gravestone..."   
"dad's funeral..."  
Anna whispered  
"yes... that you know... but what you don't... what no one knows... is that this was the closest attempt of suicide..."  
"what did you do?"   
"I went to dad an my place... had some... sleeping pills... and... whine..."  
"that's not true..."  
"yes it is... I was unconscious half a day... then some stranger found me... he was for a walk with his dog... who somehow must have felt there was something wrong..."  
"aunt Piper and... phoe..."  
"don't know..."  
Prue said trying to smile, then grabbed for magazine with pictures she made inside  
"Maggie Murphy... a charge of mine... she had a darklighter trying to convince her to do suicide... I came into the way... and so he tried on me..."  
"darklighters do that?"  
Prue just nodded and then got a crumbled and burnt page of the book of shadows out of the box  
"and that you already mentioned... when I found I was cursed... I did something like... suicide... trying to handle this on my won... that makes it... umm... I think 6:1?"  
Brianna looked down at all these things... pictures... memories...  
"why did you never..."   
"too little strength... too much people who love me... good guardian angel... I'm not sure myself... but... I think mostly... your dad and... You and your sisters..."  
Prue told her and waited a few seconds, to see if Anna wanted to say something  
"still think I don't understand?" Prue finally asked. Anna shook her head  
"I didn't mean to say this, mom... but... everything's so screwed up... you and dad... always..."  
"I know... and I'm sorry... I know I wasn't really there for you lately... maybe even for the last years... and I'm sorry. I was a bad mom to you... and I'm seriously... disappointed in myself... I thought I had you three handled the same... I always let your father handle you, cause I thought you and him were more similar... but I never actually realized... that you need a woman to talk to as well... that you're much more like me... than I ever thought..."  
Anna looked at her mom, not believing what her mother just said. She looked into her mom's eyes and tried to search, if she meant what she just said.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Did you hear that? I... Brianna Trudeau... am like my mom... no one ever told me something this precious!  
The reason why I always fight with Mags is not Chris. It's... that I'm jealous on what she and mom have... that everyone tells her, she's just like mom. Mags always laughs and tries to push it off. She hates being compared to mom, cause everyone thinks she'll make the same... mistakes mom made... she doesn't want to live up to mom... not in her grates and not in her behaviour.  
I always felt honoured, when mom let me take one of her cameras to make some pictures. I never got, why no one got I'm like mom. No one ever told me that... no one ever told me what I wanted to hear my whole life from someone. And now mom did... mom herself told me...  
_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"I'm so sorry mom... I shouldn't have..."  
Anna cried and moved towards her mom hugging her tightly, crying into her chest. Prue smiled and just crawled her back, kissing her hair gently  
"never... think about something like that again, alright? Understand?"  
Prue asked, holding Anna close to her. They sat like this for a long while and Anna slowly clamed down and enjoyed these few minutes all alone with her mom  
"dad loves you... Meghan loves you... Lily loves you... your aunts love you... your uncles do... and your cousins... so never ever say something like that again, okay?"  
"what about you?"  
"what?"  
"you numerated so many persons... but not yourself..."  
"can't you answer this on your own?"   
Prue asked. Anna smiled a bit  
"I love you too..."  
Prue smiled and kissed her temple  
"the whine thingy... stays under us, understood?"  
Prue asked. Anna nodded  
"alright... then I'm gonna go to my bedroom now... close my eyes a few minutes and you go showering..."  
"mom?"  
"yeah?"  
"can I have your camera and make a picture of this all?"  
"if you show no one"  
Prue said smiling  
"Anna shook her head and smiled  
"alright... I leave those things with you... bring them to my room when you're done with showering and you're set to go to hospital..."  
"thanks"  
Prue smiled juts weakly and then grabbed the box and dragged herself to her bedroom. Anna saw how tired her mom looked and decided to take herself time with doing everything. She first went to her desk and changed her picture a little. She was smiling inn that picture now as well.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Mom's great, isn't she? I don't think there's a better mom on the world than my own. Though my aunts are good mothers too, I don't think any of them can beat mom.  
But, oh well. You want to hear something of me, right? My life's not that interesting. I mean... I'm 13... What can you do much at the age of 13?  
Whether I'm at school or do something... mostly nonsense... with Chris or I... make pictures... of any kind.  
I draw with every pencil or crayon or any other kind of paint mom and dad buy me... I take pictures, if mom allows me to take one of her cameras, or am at the museum mom used to work at, where I look through the collection they got. I draw all kind of things... family members... landscapes... make ground plans of houses... imagine clothes... graffiti... I'm happy when I can have a pencil in my hands. but, the most fun, is still, making ice sculptures... okay that might sound weird, but... it's kind of a part of my powers.  
My thing is water. Anything with it... I can do steam... I can do ice... I can do water... and with all of that I also can form any figures I want with a pool of water and then like 'freeze' it... dad always freaks at me when I do that, cause using our powers, too much, could ease the cloaking spell they cast on us, just for safety, as mom always says. But, it's just pure fun to do it, and I'm not really wasting any crayons or other kind of paint... what means this won't cost money. The only disadvantage of it is, that the sculptures never stay in shape for long, since it's after all 'just' ice. The water thing, is the only power I got all by myself, all the rest I share with my sisters. Therefore, I really hate Chris. Chris has all individual powers while Matt has only whitelighter and Mel only aunt Piper's powers. When we asked why, dad and uncle Leo explained, that since Matt and Mel are twins, but fraternal twins, the powers, which actually would be united in one baby, or identical twins like Emma and Emily for that matter, now are divided into the single individual babies again. Sounds complicated... but actually isn't... if you are born in this family you grow with the madness... that's what aunt Piper says a lot...  
like aunt Piper was, I'm the middle child and as you just could see... this isn't always easy. It was easier. a few years back... when Mags wasn't trying to get an all independent woman... that the attention is always on Lily is... clear. She's the youngest... I'm not really jealous on her.  
all in all I love my sisters... I just hate... them being so complicated...  
Chris somewhat feels same... everything turns around the twins... and before the twins... his parents were almost getting a divorce. so... we kinda always have something to talk about. Lately... our ways are going a little apart. He's busy with training for the new season of football. He spends a lot of time with his dad.  
Mags and I sometimes spend time at the mall. It's cool. We talk about boys and... clothes... and... other things... girls' stuff, how Mags would call it.  
sometimes... I think our parents are slowly... trying to... put something between me and Chris... maybe they're afraid of us ending up as a couple... like mom and dad did. but... I don't think so... I'd never want a younger man... they're so... childish.  
talking about men... did you know I feel kind of sorry for dad? He tries his best to be the best daddy ever. I think he tries too hard... but... that's another story...  
why I feel sorry for him? Well, he's the only man in a household of women. Three of them being at least once a month pretty moody with their period stuff going on... soon Lily will follow... and then it'll seriously be hell for dad.  
I think we all love dad, deep inside. We loved him as kids. We always were all over him when he was home. We used him as our playground, climbing all over him, trying to beat him in wrestle kinda fights... I think... as soon as he accepted, that we're not his babies anymore, and our hormones settled down... our lifes are not the ones of teenagers anymore... we'll love him again.  
Right now... I feel like it's impossible to talk to dad about things. But I also have to admit, that I can't imagine a place I feel safer than in dad's arms.  
When I burry myself in his chest and he wraps his arms around me, I feel like... nothing can hurt me... nothing can affect me... like nothing matters anymore. I love dad hugging me. I can forget everything in his arms.  
I just Hope... I find one day a man like dad. I think... when I find the man... in whose arms I feel this... safe... protected and... home... that truly must be love._**

After showering Anna grabbed her mother's things she still had in her room and also got her mother's camera. She went to the bedroom of her parents and opened the door slowly. She found her mom asleep on the bed. She smiled a little and put the things her mom had given her back into the box. She laid the camera, she had gotten herself, and the necklace of her mom on the nightstand and then covered her mom up. She laid a note onto her father's pillow. With big letters and completely nice decorated stood there...  
"we love our mom"   
Anna smiled and looked back at Prue. She didn't want to wake her. Her mother had been awake longer than any of them... she needed some rest and so she decided to go alone to the hospital. And so, a few second later she had already disappeared into purple lights...


	10. Liliana ::: The writer!

_**Growing Part 10:**  
_**Liliana – The writer!  
**

**--------------------**

People say, the people who are appearing the most little amount in a story are always the writer. I wrote this. I, Liliana Trudeau wrote all of this down. I'm not 10 anymore... I'm 30. I collected these stories of... my parents... my sisters... my aunts... uncles... cousins... grandparents... friends... and everyone else over the years. Every year there was a little something to add to my collection.  
After I came out of hospital, I realized how precious life was. I asked my mom, my aunts and sisters, to tell me, what they're life has been. What they think, the aim in life, the purpose of life is. Their answers are part of these last few chapters.  
This story had been reality and it's not just any story. It's the story of my mother's life. It's white, red and black. White for all the good that has been done and created. for all the new lives which were made. Red for all the love which was spend over the years, but also for all the blood which was spilled for the greater good. It stands for all the sacrifices and passions. Black for death, for the end and for the evil, no mater if the newest ultimate evil or a little demon, just trying to get to the book. And it stands for many transformations we all went through. But to say it very short: It's about life. About love. And about death. That's what all lives are about, to get born, to love and then die. And it was written because a beloved woman was pulled out of our middle. Mom died a week ago...  
This book is dedicated to my mother, the most amazing woman I have ever met. The most adorable and strong woman every existing. She sacrificed everything she was over and over again for the people she loved.  
After each of us was born, mom made a box for us, just for us. She used all kind of papers, colors and inspirations to decorate them. They're each equal. In my box, I mostly collected little notes and stories, stuff I wrote over the years. The day mom died, I got that box out, locked myself in my old room and started to read them through. I remembered all the wonderful moments. All the lovely words. I remembered her smell, how it felt to have her arms wrap tightly around me and tell me, that everything was going to be just alright. But, the pain just wouldn't go away. I didn't go to her funeral. I couldn't. Mags and Anna were almost ripping out the door to my room just to drag me along, but I just couldn't. Instead I was... sitting here, up in my old room, on my desk and started to form stories and in the end this 'book' out of all the notes I made. I barely noticed how the time passed and now, I had to realize, it's already been a week my mommy is gone.   
My sisters tried to get me out of this room. Tried to make me eat, tried to make me sleep. Magical or not. They didn't make it. My husband tried to get me to move on. To care for myself again. He didn't even have a tiny chance from the beginning. Even the unborn child, inside of me, tried to get me magically out of this room. Without any success. I can't take all these stupid words to try to calm me down. I don't wanna hear an 'I'm so sorry'. I don't wanna hear... anything anymore… all I seriously wanna hear is my mom knocking on the door, calling me, to come down for dinner. I want my mom to kiss me goodnight. I want my mom to pamper me and the baby. I want her to make me rest whole day. I want her to feed me all day. I want her to buy a billion things for the baby. I don't care what she does, as long as she's just there. But my mom's gone. She won't do any of these anymore, and I wished a few times already this week, she had taken me along. I now know, what mom meant, when she once told us, that it was the end of the world for her, when her mom died. It's seriously for me.  
I expected her... to be there for me... especially with the baby. And she was. She was fussing all over me for the past month. I actually hated it. And I hated her for buying toys and planning the baby room, when I was only 4 months pregnant. She didn't do this for Mags' kids... but then again... Mags, Robbie and their kids don't still live here.  
And then, there this morning was. It started as day like any other. After we breakfasted... I was able to relax for real after a month again, since mom, this morning wasn't all around me... but something was wrong. I could feel it. I could feel the strange atmosphere. I could feel the spirit of the angel of death slowly possessing the house. It was almost noon when dad and I slowly noticed, there seriously must be something wrong with mom. She never slept that long. We went up to the bedroom and there she layd. She looked so much like she was just sleeping. She looked so peaceful and happy; as if she was having a great dream... and then we try to wake her up... but there's nothing… she never reacted. She never woke again. She was simply gone. Just like that.  
Dad didn't cry. When realization hit us, he just went out of the room without a word and called Mags and Anna. Afterwards the manor and then he called Brian, my husband. He never shed a tear when he called grandpa and grandma. He seemed to have frozen completely. At least emotionally. When Brian came home, he looked at me and I saw how his heart broke at the image. He gave me this look... this... 'oh my god'-look. He got out of his jacket and then approached me with the words, 'I'm so sorry...' he tried hugging me and that was when I retreated into my room. I don't know how dad handles all of this... I don't know how he could handle it this well that day and I don't know if he still handles it this way now. But to be honest, I'm scared dad will do something stupid. He had this blank expression. This stone cold voice. He had been nothing like the loving and caring father I always have known him as. He's also the only one, who didn't bug me to come out of this room. But he learned that I'll come to him, when I'm ready... I'm done with this and I still don't know if I'm ready... when I started this, I thought, writing it all down, would be the same like keeping mom alive. But it still didn't bring her back.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

I heard a knock on the door  
"Lily!"  
I closed my eyes tightly and finally got up. I walked to the door and opened it. For the first time, since mom died, I opened the door and with that I opened myself up to someone else. And I did it, because I wanted to, not because someone wanted me to do it. I looked at this face I loved so much. The face I don't remember ever spending a day of not looking at. Automatically tears sprang to my eyes as I saw my father standing in front of me. He looked so small and exhausted and his eyes still had this cold stare. He looked like he was strong for everyone. But I could see he was tired of being strong.  
"I miss her so much daddy"  
I whispered, my eyes never leaving his, even though my vision had started to cloud with all the tears which left my eyes. He looked back at me and I saw how his eyes softened and then they slowly started to tear up as well. I could clearly see that I broke him completely down with those words, but instead of saying anything, he just wrapped his arms around me. At first I was trying to fight the hug back. I wasn't ready for this yet. I was too scared of all the emotions which would cook up, but only after a few seconds I allowed him to hug me and I hugged him back.  
"Me too"   
he answered me a few minutes later, with a voice, which told me, he was feeling just like me. He couldn't hear those false and slimy words, which never had helped at all. He didn't want to tell anyone he was doing okay, when he really wasn't. He was sick of putting on this stone mask, when he just had lost the most precious thing to him ever. I knew, dad wasn't there to get me out. He was there to get into with me. To hide form the world with me. He locked the door after him and then just hugged me intensely again. Eventually I pulled away. I looked at him again and saw not my father standing in front of me, but this completely broken man, which had lost just about everything. But almost at the same time I realized, I could give him a little of that everything back. Turn this, almost stranger, back into my father. I retreated a step and grabbed for the printed pages, which were neatly bound into a book alike shape, laying on my desk. Without another word I handed the script to him. I watched dad take it, open it. I saw him reading the first Page and slowly saw him sitting down on my bed. I sat down on the floor right next to him and watched the stranger slowly, word by word, sentence by sentence, page per page, becoming my father again. I watched his every shrug. His every tear. His every smirk. His every smile. Every stifled laugh. My dad didn't take any break. We sat for hours there, barely moving, and I just watched my dad taking in, what I wrote. He never looked at me or spoke a single word to me. If he spoke at all... then to himself or to my mom, who he seemed to believe, was being in the room as well. Chapter per chapter I started to get more and more tired. To give my dad, a little of my mother, of the love of my mother back, finally made me able to feel again something else than sadness and loss. When dawn again was taking over the world for a new day, dad closed the book and turned it around in his hands and looked at the first Page. His hands running over the title 'more than just a woman'. I expected him to say something like 'nicely done, but, hell, you wrote about everyone, but what about you?' But there was nothing. I sat up more straight and laid my hand on my father's knee, but he didn't say anything. He just starred at the title.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Dad left a few minutes ago. He didn't say anything other than two words, before he put up his facade again and closed up to me as well. I could see how he retreated into his own little world and fled from me as well. Even though it all just happened a few minutes ago, I think I'll never forget that expression, those words and what my father meant with it.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Thank you"

**_The end_**

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**Andy said 'thank you'. And he meant 'thank you for bringing Prue back into my life'. I hope, I did the same to you guys out there as well.

But I gotta say 'thank you' for something completely else. I gotta say 'thank you' for staying 'tuned' for so long, for such a long time. I gotta say 'thank you' for the support you always gave me and I gotta say 'thank you' to charmed, for being there in it's first three seasons and inspiring me to this.

THANK YOU!

on the other hand I gotta say, I adored myself for these last 10 chapters and I thought it'd be overwhelming to see the responses... but I barely got one review per chapter, which shows me once and for all, that my work here is done. No one seems to want to read things of me anymore and so with these last words, I'll finish my 'career' as writer. Take care, people!


End file.
